She's a Lady
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: It started with a three in the morning phone call and a fight. Next thing he knew, they were roommates and before Finn could stop himself, he had fallen hard for Santana Lopez. The only woman he wanted to strangle and kiss all at the same time.
1. And Baby, Let's Try Not to Argue

Satin/Silk: I have been looking for an excuse to write a Finntana fan fic for a while. Thankfully that excuse came in the form of She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters presented or implied in this chapter with the exception of any OCS. They all belong to their respective owners; Fox, Ryan Murphy, etc.

There will be some OOCness due to my interpretation of how these characters will act in this unlikely situation.

All chapter names are lyrics from the song She's A Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids which I do not owe.

* * *

><p><strong>And baby, let's try not to argue<strong>

It started with a phone call. A three in the fucking morning phone call that left Santana wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Of course, she already knew, Finchel had broken up that day. Santana and Finn weren't bestie and what they were, the ex-cheerio thought to her, wasn't good enough for her to be answering the phone. Especially not on second ring at three in the fucking morning.

"This better be good, Finnocence or I am going to kick your ass," Santana said as she sat up on her bed.

She looked toward to her door to make sure that she hadn't woken any one up. Things were still very tense in the Lopez despite the changes within the last six months. Santana didn't want to think about that. So the young Latina just slipped on a silk robe, not that she needed it with the cool summer air but she loved the way that it felt on her skin. Santana exited her room quietly and sat on the patio.

The concrete outside was still warm and gave her body an overall toasty feeling. A smile graced on her lips until she realized it was three in the morning and she had been woken up by Frankendork who still hadn't said anything.

"Okay, I am gonna credit this to you pocket dialing and hopefully I don't ever see you in Lima Park Adjacent."

"I am lost," He blurted out.

"Excuse me,"

"No, I mean I am not lost but I am so lost. I don't understand," Santana could hear his voice breaking on the other side of the phone.

"You're kidding me right," Santana tried not to snap.

"No," He snapped.

This was a bad idea; Finn thought to himself but whom else could he call? He couldn't call Rachel; he couldn't stand the sight of her voice right now. Anyone else and that meant everyone in Glee would have told him that he should have known. He might have even gotten from sympathetic pats on the back but that's not what Finn wanted. He sighed, he shouldn't have called Satan but he knew that he had too. Despite all the shit that happened in the past years, Santana was good for two things. The first one, Finn knew that he blew his chance of. Sure, the former cheerio captain had flaunted the fact that had slept together all over school but Santana made it clear that boat had sailed.

The things that he hated about her, was the very thing he had to call her for. She told him the truth, it didn't matter how brutal it was. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, Santana Lopez was going to tell you the truth about yourself whether you wanted to hear it or not. He needed to hear her insult him, not because he wanted the truth. Finn was to drunk and confused for all that. But he needed the anger that Santana would provoke. It could possibly be the only thing that would give him the strength to drive home.

"I almost wrapped my truck around a tree," He blurted. "I just," Finn couldn't say it but Santana knew what he meant.

"Look," Santana paused before she could blurt out a million Rachel Berry insult. "Berry was never going to stay in Lima. You two were either always gonna to break up or end up in New York together. And what exactly did you have to offer her anyway?"

"I love her," Finn tried to fight back.

"Bullshit, Finnocence. If you loved her, you would be going to New York with her. I am quite sure a greasy monkey of your mediocre talent could have found a job. I don't even know why you keep trying to hold onto that midget anyway. She's selfish, manipulative and only looks out for herself."

"Rachel's nothing like that," Finn yelled through the phone.

"Then what's she like?" Santana snapped back.

What was the point of calling her if he was just going to get pissed off at what she said? Everyone knew what Rachel Berry was like; well it seemed like everyone but her loyal boyfriend. Was she as vindictive as Santana or as crazy as Quinn, no but she wasn't a saint either.

"She's not like that,"

"If I remember correctly, she almost ruined our chances at sectional when she purposely told you about Quinn and Puck. Why did she do that? Oh, so she could get Quinn out of the way. Let's not forget about how she sent that Asian girl to a crack house when she needed new members. But what am I talking about Finnocence, she's a fucking saint. Didn't she also cheat on you?"

Finn opened his mouth and closed. Santana had a point; he and Rachel weren't good for each other. But Finn loved her.

"She's not you, Satan,"

"Excuse me," Santana said.

"All those things that you said Rachel were, are all the things that people say to describe you. You just happen to forget bitch,"

The word pissed didn't even begin to describe how either one of them had felt at the moment. Nonetheless Finn had found the strength through the anger. He reversed and started his drive home.

"I guess by that logic, Finnocence, you must love me too because all those words describe Rachel Berry."

She hung up on him after that. Finn found himself parking the car again; it wasn't what he had meant to happen. He put his head against the cool matter of the steering wheel. Nothing he ever did turned out quite right with Santana.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Finn finally found the will to drive the rest of the way home. It wasn't until he turned the truck over that he realized that he had turned the car off. To make matter worse, the first line of the song on the radio hit him like a slap in the face.

_I am in love with the girl I hate._

It was sad to say, that was not the first nor the last phone call Finn made to Santana at three in the fucking morning.


	2. A Critic and a Skeptic, a Traitor

Satin/Silk: For anyone who actually from Lima, Ohio reading this, let's pretend the description of the home below is realistic!

I am plan to update a chapter after I finished a chapter from HTD. So I haven't forgotten about this fanfic, I am just trying to finish another story as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters presented or implied in this chapter with the exception of any OCS. They all belong to their respective owners; Fox, Ryan Murphy, etc.

There will be some OOCness due to my interpretation of how these characters will act in this unlikely situation.

All chapter names are lyrics from the song She's A Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids which I do not owe.

* * *

><p><strong>A Critic and a Skeptic, a Traitor<strong>

_Three Years Later_

Santana pushed the door open to her apartment. She let out a sigh of relief as the smell of home cooked food filled the apartment. She dropped her bag on the floor and moved to the kitchen.

"Please," Santana started as she put her hands on her hips. "Tell me, Finnocence that your mom randomly stopped by and cooked,"

Finn frowned at his roommate. Out of all the things that he could have possibly thought that could happen to him, living with Santana Lopez was not one of them. Finn often replayed the events after that first phone call to make sure the present was the reality. Also, so he knew that it wasn't some sick dream. Then again, who would dream of having Santana "Satan" Lopez for a roommate.

Nonetheless, because Burt and family had to move to Washington and because Finn was taking over the family business; arrangements had to be made. Though Mrs. Hummel, Finn's mom, offered to let Finn live in the old house. He had turned down the offer and the house. As much as Finn loved where he spent most of his high school career, the house was just a little too big for him to live in and to maintain. So he chose something smaller, only to call Santana the following morning freaking out about his new plan. It had always had been something that Finn had expected to do with Rachel but that ship had gone and sailed.

He found out that Santana had gotten accepted to Ohio State at Lima. It hilarious since everyone knew that Santana was only going to business school to meet and eventually marry Mr. Santana Lopez. The Admission Office didn't seem to know or seem to care. She was working on a partial scholarship as long as she lived off-campus. So next thing, they knew they were roommate. The first six months had been hell on earth but after a while they made it work.

"Whatever, San, you know I can burn," Finn said as he furrowed his eyebrow.

He flipped the steaks and Santana smiled. It did smell delicious and since she couldn't cook, it was the best arrangement ever. She didn't necessarily have to be nice about it though.

"Yea, burn down the apartment; let's not forget about the boiling water incident. "

Finn winced, his learning how to cook hadn't been the nicest of transitions but after a helpful cook book, he had gotten it down eventually. Santana moved past him smoothly and got the wine glasses out of the cabinet. Finn was anticipating her and got their latest bottle of wine out. She poured wine into the two glasses and took a small swallow before she handed Finn his glass.

Hudson rolled his eyes. No matter what, Santana was always forcing him to improve. She was about to hit her last year of school. She was a business major and was always forced to try new things. Not, that it bothered San much since the school usually paid for it. So every time she came home from D.C., New York, or Chicago there was something new that Finn had to learn how to cook, to taste or to watch. It was damn annoying but Finn couldn't deny that he was a better man for it.

"Dessert," Santana questioned.

Finn already knew she wanted ice cream but like hell she was gonna get it. Finn ignored the question which wouldn't help the situation. If there was one thing that Santana couldn't stand, it was being ignored.

"Finnocence, I have had a long and hard day, please don't make me kick your ass. Where's my fucking dessert."

"There's a pie in the fridge,"

"Cookie dough is the correct response Hudson,"

Finn tossed the towel on his shoulder down on the counter and looked at Santana hard. Why did they have to do this every fucking time? The tall man had to think that it made his roommate twitch with delight every time he said it. Nonetheless Santana crossed her delicate, manicured hands over her chest and waited for him to respond.

"Well," Finn fumbled on his words.

"And to think there I thought we were talking not dancing. Who knew you were so horrible at them both,"

"Damn it, San, you're period coming up and I am not giving you ice cream,"

"Are you sure it's mine and not your Finnocence? We all know what ice cream does to your system."

"It does the same thing to you, San and its worse on your period,"

Santana rolled her eyes before she went to the cabinet for the plates. The kitchen wasn't very big but it was enough for Finn to work in and for them both to get around in. The only problem was Finn was a giant and he often put the plates away.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put the dishes on the top shelf, golly green giant," Santana spat.

Finn growled softly to himself. "That could be easily fix San, if you ever fucking put the dishes away,"

They had often been told by their neighbors that they argue like an old married couple which was the utter antithesis of the young duo. Finn rolled his eyes as he glared at Santana while he brought the dishes down to her.

Their apartment was a little over a thousand feet. It provided enough space for two good size bedrooms, two and half baths, a den, a living and dining area. The apartment also had plenty of closet space and came with a washer and dryer unit. It wasn't the best complex in Lima but Finn and Santana lived well for what they could afford.

Santana began to set the table while Finn finished the last touches on dinner. "I invited puckleberry to dinner tomorrow so don't work to long,"

To say Finn was surprised by Santana's statement was an understatement. He had almost dropped her steak on the floor before he caught himself. He cursed under his breath; there was no doubt in his mind that Santana was gonna be the death of him.

Finn hadn't talked to Rachel in a little over two years. Their last conversation had been so brief that he couldn't honestly remember what they had talked about and he preferred it that way. Santana had bitched at him several times to get over it. It hadn't been six months since their break up when the world had been reintroduced to puckleberry.

Shelby at the last moment had decided to move back to New York and work at a new school. Puck, who not only wanted to stay close to his little girl, had gotten into a decent school in the big apple. Somewhere between classes and watching his daughter, Rachel and Puck started hanging out. One thing led to other and they were fucking going out. It had been three years but Finn still hadn't really forgiven them and never really dealt with it. He shut them both out of his life except when San pulled shit like that. God, he wanted to strangle her sometimes.

"You did what," Finn said glaring at her.

Santana rolled her eyes as she reached over and grabbed her wine. "I didn't stutter, Finn."

"How could you do this to me?" Finn shouted.

"Oh please Hudson, it's been three years, I am pretty sure you don't really care about Yentl like that."

"You don't get to do this to me, San." Finn yelled. "Just because you're bored because you can't find anyone to waste their time with you doesn't mean you get ruin my life,"

"Oh, please, Finnocence." Santana sneered. "This isn't a life. You're pining over a married woman and as bored and pathetic as I am, I don't even do that."

The two of them glared at each other for a while. They argued frequently and loudly from important stuff to just plain old bullshit. The worse ones were when one of them was right(like now). As much as Finn didn't want to admit it but Santana was right, he needed to get over Rachel. He probably was but he hadn't forgiven her yet. Not only had she dated his former best friend but she had married him as well. Finn of course had to play the part of happy best man though everyone knew that wasn't true.

He honestly wouldn't have made it through the night if it hadn't been for Santana. An argument here and there as well as forcing him to do shots, and Santana slowly got his mind off of Rachel Berry. Oops off of Rachel Puckerman. Santana waited for Finn to snap back in when she took the wine bottle from the kitchen to the dinning area.

Finn's eyes raked over her form as he remembered the real reason of how he got his mind off of Rachel. There were a lot of drunken images, a familiar taste of her on his lips, and the light that had streamed in the room the next day. They hadn't talked about it and Finn was sure they never would.

In the whole of the three years of them being roommates, they had never slept together again. There was never a fling, a moment where they thought they should be friends with benefits (not they were really friends). There was just that one night that Finn couldn't remember coherently and as he watched Santana's ass, he wondered had it been as good as their first.

Finn quickly shook his head and grabbed the food to move it to the table. Their dinning room as the living room area looked fucking amazing and it had all the right shit for an intimate but classic dinning and lounging environment. Santana couldn't cook but she could decorate and accessorize the hell out of a place.

Santana watched Finn as he brought over the last of the food. She really wished she didn't feel his eyes all over her body. It really made it hard not to think about how hot he was in a fit of rage. Sure, Finn had always been lean even with the extensive training he had to go through the last two years of football. But being a mechanic and head mechanic at his step daddy's business had been so good to the tall man.

Finn was wearing his usual Finn attire with the jeans, a goofy looking shirt that was hideous but fit him perfectly. Right now, since he had grown older with a little peach fuzz on his face, he was like Chris Hemsworth in Thor. Most days, she just wanted to rip his clothes off and pick up where their sexual relationship never went.

Even now, Santana was tempted to toss all their china and shit to the floor and ride him. She wouldn't do it, of course, but the thought was very tempting. So instead she watched his flushed face as Finn tried to compose his thoughts.

"Just because, you're my roommate, doesn't mean you get to make decisions for me,"

"Oh, it does, Finnocence. Now hurry your bony ass up, I am starving."

Finn sighed as he put the last of the food and utensils down on the table. "So I am thinking tomorrow, you should make some kind of Italian,"

Finn rolled his eyes, as he piled food on his plate. "This is medium-well right,"

"Of course, San."

"Good boy," Santana said as she started to eat.

"..."

"Noah, I am just not so sure if this is a good idea," Mrs. Puckerman said as her husband parked the car.

"Babe," Puck said slowly before he turned to his wife. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel nervously fidgeted in her seat. She hated fidgeting, it was one of her worse habits that she was determined to overcome but it rarely happened. Puck tried to hide his smile; she was cute with all her craziness and insane habits.

"Well," Mrs. Puckerman cleared her throat. "I didn't want to ruin your fun, Noah, but you were so excited about coming that I didn't want to say anything."

"But," Puck said looking into Rachel's eyes.

"There are a lot of reasons that I don't think you or I thought about before we agreed to this engagement. I do enjoy spending time with friends in Lima and I will admit, ever since I stopped dating Finn, Santana has been well…friendly to me but I think we are overlooking certain variables. Variables that I have complied into a list,"

"I am sure you have, babe," Puck said honestly.

"Noah Puckerman, don't you dare mock me!" Rachel's angry eyes flashed at him.

"I am not making fun of you, Berry." Puck retorted as calmly as he could muster. "I am being honest. I am sure you have a list and you even made a chart. You probably also have a work cited page on websites and books you gently glanced at that support you in saying that this is a bad idea. But you know what?" Puck said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"What?"

"I don't give a rat's ass. We're a couple of Hot Jews dressed for a dinner and it against the Hot Jew code not to go,"

Rachel tried to suppress her smile before she kissed her husband. He wasn't eloquent and most days, she had to wonder if they were compatible. Nonetheless Noah always knew what to say to make her smile or laugh. It didn't mean they didn't fight, they did and sometimes rather passionately. Just thinking about how some of their fight ended made Rachel blush. Sure she was a consenting adult and had participated in the acts but it was hard to believe the things that Noah could do with his uh tongue.

Rachel shook her head and held it up high. She could do this, it was just seeing her ex paramour who she had not seen or talked to in a while. A man who couldn't look her in the eyes during her own wedding and when Finn had spoken to her. Rachel wished that it had been important; it hadn't been. Finn Hudson had talked to her about how blue the sky looked outside. The damn sky had been his topic of choice and he hadn't stayed long enough for Rachel to reply.

The current Mrs. Puckerman would have to be a fool if she thought that Finn wasn't still upset. Rachel never got to explain or apologize, not that she really needed to. According to Santana, Finn just needed to get the fuck over it. As Rachel sat there, she began to go over her lists, charts, and already planned note cards with appropriate topics. This is a bad idea, Rachel thought to herself.

Of course before Rachel could say the statement aloud, Puck had opened her door and was helping his wife out of his truck. He smiled at her and Rachel felt herself smile as well.

She reached back in the truck and grabbed a bottle of champagne. It was a tradition between her and Santana. They toasted the end of each academic semester with a glass or seven. So tonight would just be as good as doing it via web chat, Rachel thought to herself optimistically

"Trust me, babe, it will be fine," Noah said and squeezed her hand. "And if it isn't, you can cut me off for a week,"

"A week," Rachel gasped. "I thought the objective was to punish you Noah, not me! How only for about an hour?" Rachel whispered coyly.

"Mm, I like the way you think, woman," Puck replied as he kissed his wife again.

"..."

Everything was not fine, according to Finn. He had spent most of the day trying not to freak out while Satan (and no, she was not San that day) texted him every hour on the hour. The damn woman couldn't decide on what she wanted Finn to cook. She did volunteer to buy whatever Finn was going to cook not that it made Finn feel better. Santana had good taste but at such an expensive price. She hardly understood the word budget and she often when went over theirs. Not that the two of them pooled their money together for everything but food was the only thing that they put their money together on.

Most days, Hudson just couldn't wait for Santana to meet her rich Prince Charming. It would make Finn's life a little less complicated and his wallet a little less thin. In the end, Finn was making a four course meal mostly from scratch using the expensive, gourmet ingredients that Santana had bought. Lucky for Finn, he got someone to work the rest of the day for him so he could start cooking. Only Satan would pick shit that he probably should have started making at dawn.

Santana had tried to make him feel better about getting such a late start because "puckleberry would probably be late because they were fucking." It was just the thing that Finn had wanted to hear to make his day so much better. Trust Satan to know just what to say at the right time.

It was going on eight o'clock and dinner was mostly done, the vegetarian main course for Rachel was taking the longest to finish cooking but it would be done soon. Finn went through his closet for what seemed like the twentieth time to try and find something to wear.

He had just hopped out of his shower and was feeling more and more anxious by the minute. What if he couldn't do this? Finn rubbed his hands over his face; damn he hated San right now.

"What are you doing, Finnocence? Shouldn't you be dressed already?"

"Speak of the devil," Finn said softly before he raised his eyes to Santana.

She looked damn right delicious in a simple, sexy but not understated cocktail dress. Santana had a thing for dinner parties and there was a dress code for each one. The number one rule was not to do Santana, not that it was an easy feat but many people from her school had tried and failed. Finn's eyes lingered longer than they should have and it took them awhile to find her eyes.

"I can't do this San," Finn retorted before he sat on his bed.

Santana pressed her lips together in a tight line. She moved towards Finn before she said anything. It was a classic Santana move but in this case, the Latina wanted to keep herself focused on the objective. She didn't have time to notice how damn sexy Finn looked in nothing but a towel and a few water droplets rolling off of his skin. Nor did she want to think about how easy it would be for her to get rid of his towel and have her way with him.

So the business major kept her mouth shut and kept her eyes on the prize. She sat next to Finn on his bed but not to close. She inhaled his cologne before she could stop herself. She loved the way he said. Many would assume it was because he was clean, but that wasn't it. Finn smelled like all man and just like good hearted and easy going Finn. Not that Santana didn't love how he smelled, before he jumped in the shower after he got home from work. Who knew that the smell of grease and grime could be such a turn on?

"What are you talking about, Hudson?"

"Seeing Rachel again; it's just so hard," Finn admitted softly.

"Why do you think they're called first loves, Finnocence? It hurts like hell but if you keep hiding like a scared little bitch, you'll never get over it or make peace with it."

Finn could almost hear the bitter undertone of her voice. Brittany to Santana had been her soul mate and the only person who truly understood San. Of course their relationship hadn't survived past New Year's which had been such a shocking revelation to most of the Glee group. Artie and Brittany were together again and Santana had to deal with it.

Three years later, the two of them were still together. There were many reunions between the original New Directions members, usuall during summer and Christmas breaks. Santana just dealt with it though Finn wasn't a hundred percent sure if San was really over Brittany or not. Finn stared at Santana for the first time in what seemed like a long time and he saw her for what she was. She was just like everyone else but she had seemed to develop thicker skin.

"Yea," Finn said finally. "Yea, I guess you're right,"

"Guess," Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn smiled and went to hugged Santana but stopped. He was naked in his room with her. It would be so easy for him to take her dress off of her. His eyelids drooped and Santana seemed to be thinking the same thing. The intensity of their looks seemed to warm up the room.

Could he kiss her? Should he even try? Before Finn could contemplate an answer, their doorbell rang. Santana had been the first to move.

"Since you aren't dressed, I guess I have to get that,"

Finn rolled his eyes. Santana loved opening the door when they had a dinner party. There was something about playing hostess that future trophy wife really enjoyed.

"Yea, like it's such a chore for you,"

Santana glared at him before she walked away. "Oh Finnocence," Santana said as she pulled a garment bag off of the back of his door. "I already picked out your clothes for tonight."

Finn groaned as he lay back on his bed. He should have known. It would have been nice if Satan had said something first. Of course, she wouldn't. The woman lived to see him squirm.

He waited for Santana to close the door behind her and then he went to the garment bag. Finn unzipped it first, more so to see what his costume was tonight. She had dug out his best suit (not that he had many of them) and paired the pants with a nice light blue shirt and a tie that more matched Santana's dress than the shirt. Nonetheless it would look good together and Finn just ignored that the shirt and tie were new.

He forced himself not to think of the price when he felt the material of the items. He shook his head, what could he say? It was Santana's party and if he didn't want to cry, he better do what she asked.

Finn finished dressing quickly and he could already hear the squeals from Santana. She really loved playing the hostess. Santana had begun the tour not that Puck hadn't already seen the apartment. The tall man just rolled his eyes, whatever made Santana happy, he would let her do it. He ducked into the kitchen while Santana told charming antidotes about the selective pieces in their living room.

"Where's Hudson," Puck asked during a pause in conversation.

Rachel seemed pleased and had began telling Santana about something that happened in New York. He loved both women to death but when they were together, it was unbearable. It was sad to say, the two who had never really cared about each other in high school were basically best friends after it. Their friendship was about as mind-boggling as Santana being Finn's roommate. No matter how many times Puck heard the story, he found it hard to believe it really happened.

Santana and Rachel looked at Puck confused. He was sure that they both had forgotten he was in the room for a few moment. Rachel looked nervous as she fidgeted slightly and Santana looked thoughtful.

"When I left him, he was getting dressed. He's probably in the kitchen by now," Her assumption was proved right by the sound of clanking pots and Finn cursing.

Puck and Rachel shared a look before they looked at Santana. "When you left him,"

"Yea, he was struggling to find something to wear. You think he was a sixteen year old girl preening before a big date," Santana rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what he'd do what with me. He's so hopeless." Puck and Rachel shared a glance.

"Damnit Santana, stop spreading lies about me and help me with this,"

Santana rolled her eyes and took the bottle of Champagne from Rachel. "We'll have it with dessert unless Hudson screwed that up,"

Finn said something that either Puck or Rachel could understand but it sounded like a growl. One that beckon Santana and she seemed to happy to obey. Puck watched Santana leave the living room to go in the kitchen. The floorplan in the apartment wasn't completely open. Despite all that the builders did with the construction of the apartment, the kitchen was mostly closed off. There was a small peek through in the wall between the kitchen and the dinning area.

"Noah," Rachel asked softly.

"Hold on, babe," Puck said as he grasped Rachel's hand and they slowly move to be in range of peek through.

It was just as bad as they thought. Santana put the champagne in the fridge so it would be chilled by the time they needed it. Finn looked annoyed while Santana put her hands on her hips.

"I already set the table Hudson, what's the problem?"

"I still need your help, San. You know prepping each course and getting it on the table. I only have two hands, I can't carry four thing at once,"

"You always seemed to find something else you can't do well,"

Any one who heard this conversation, would assume there were a few feet between the duo. That person or persons would be wrong because there was barely a foot between them. Perhaps it was how Fintana held most of their conversation but Puckleberry had another wordless glance at the other.

"Fuck you, Satan."

Santana ignored the comment and put her hand to Finn's chest. "It's okay Finnocence, I know you would be so lost with me. You are so humbled that you can't quite say 'thank you' but I'll excuse your bad manners just for today. I knew you would look good in this shirt."

Finn was tightlipped. He was trying to control his heart beat and replay the mailman incident as often as he could. He was doing well in his mail-carrier-accident trance when he heard a soft laugh from Santana. He felt like a junior at his mother's wedding all over again.

"Almost thirity-year old, Hudson and you still can't tie a tie," She said as she fixed his tie.

"San, you're older than I am."

"Hm. I guess your freakish height always makes me think you're atleast eight years older,"

Finn just narrowed his eyes before he moved from San. He make sure that the oven was on the proper temperature so the food could stay heated while they ate each course. Puck and Rachel watched curiously as the duo resumed their hosting duties and started to bring out the food. Puckleberry quickly took their seats and pretend they hadn't been spying on their best friends. Rachel felt relieve about the situation though a little hurt that Santana hadn't said anything.

Despite what Finn had originally thought, dinner went smoothly and each course was better than the last. Santana spearheaded most of the conversation (which was expected) while Puckleberry (Rachel especially) smiled warmly at them both. It was a good time though Finn was extremely confused by the goofy grins on his friend's face. He got the answer soon enough when Santana went to fetch a few party games and Puck lounged on couch. Rachel stepped into the kitchen with Finn.

Finn hadn't realized it was Rachel. His back was turned to her and he was washing a few of the dishs before the next part of the evening started.

"You know San, the next time you want me to make four creme brulee, you should wash the damn dishes." Finn snarled.

"I am surprised, you haven't tried to make her,"

Finn spun around, trailing a few droplets of water on the floor. His eyes widened at Rachel and she gave him a very Rachel Berry smile. He felt nervous but that was all he felt. He wasn't angry or sad. Finn just hated the fact that she had caught him off guard.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hi," Rachel said as she went to the other side of the sink to help rinse a few dishes.

It was crazy. It was hard to believe that they hadn't talked in two years. It felt like nothing had changed while beside her marrying his ex-best friend (who was just a good friend now).

"I have to admit, Finn, I had second thoughts about coming here."

"Rachel," Finn said softly as he looked her in the eyes.

"I was really worried that you'd still be angry at me." She bit her lip. "I wanted to explain because I knew how it looked when we got back that summer. I just never got the chance since you kept avoiding me. So I was anxious and I just thought it was going to be a bad night but it wasn't,"

Finn shared smile. "Yea, I guess it wasn't. I felt the same way too but also because you know Satan was making my day hell to make this perfect."

Rachel grinned when he mention Santana. "He is the worse kind of perfectionist, isn't she? I am so glad, you two are together and happy."

Finn opened his mouth to agree but stopped. A dish dropped in the water and he hoped it hadn't broken. Santana would kick his ass if it did. They had everyday plates and very expensive china that they brought out for special meals and dinner parties.

"What," Finn bleched.

"You and Santana, I will admit I am a little upset that she hadn't said anything. I guess it was bound to happen with you two living together and its obvious you guys are in love. I never thought it possible but you are very good together,"

Finn's eyes widen and he begin to try to explain to Rachel that she was wrong when Santana's voice cut him off.

"I found scrabble but Berry, I will kick your ass if you pulled that shit you did last time,"

Rachel left the kitchen to go in the dinning room. "San, you have to admit, they were all valid words."

"Yes, valid techinical showbusiness words that no one else knew but you,"

"Well, obvious you all just need to learn more jargon."

"Babe, I have to side with Satan on this. It wasn't fair and techinically jargon shouldn't count."

Rachel huffed and tried to defend her cases. Finn didn't hear any of it. What kind of a world was it, when he and Santana seemed couplish. He didn't have much time to continue wondering about it because he was being called to join the game and take a side.

"... "

The room was dark with the exception of the dim light of the tv. Finn quickly glanced a the clock on the entertainment center. It was well past three in the morning. He glanced down, noticing a slight weight on his chest. It was Santana and she was sound asleep. Her body was curled into him. She was inbetween his legs; one of his legs was on the couch and the other was on the floor. She looked absolutely peacefully and to be honest, he didn't want to move.

Puckleberry had left around midnight and Fintana had continued with their usual friday night tradition. They had a maratharon until they passed out. This time it had been True Blood, the two of them has barely gotten through the second episode before they passed out. It wasn't usual for them to wake up in that position or something like it. It happened alot actually but it made Finn feel weird and perverted for waiting to stay like that. He shook his head, Rachel didn't know what she was talking about, there was nothing on between him and San.

They both had changed from their dinner party attire to their sleepwear. Santana wore cheerio shirt and shorts while Finn had a tshirt and pajama pants. It was the only way to really enjoy having the apartment to themselve. Finn, however wasn't sure exactly when Santana had put her head on his chest nor when he had moved his body to adjust to her but it had happen all the same.

He moved one of her curls from her face. He should leave, Finn thought but no, that meant he had to wake up San. He just didn't have the heart to do it and he was to tired to move. He grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. He pulled the blanket off of the back of their couch and pulled it over them. He closed his eyes. Finn was sure that Santana would be gone in the morning before he even got up. They wouldn't talk about it and it would be like every other Friday they had before.

Nothing had changed between them.


End file.
